


Snerks

by Drowninginfandomsandships, Hetaliafan2000, HotDoggo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A-Aron is Bryson., Angst, Don't put hetafan in charge of angst, Emil can sing, Fluff, He can also play the piano, I think we killed one of our co-authors oops, M/M, On Hiatus, Singer AU, The title is sort of an inside joke I'm so sorry, We Have Fun Plans For This We Promise, YOU DONE FUCKED UP A-ARON, crying?, iceicebabu’s fault for the name (lmao), oops i made ice a crossdresser again, our group chat is a mESS, the more you know, wait a minute are you saying that I fucked up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginfandomsandships/pseuds/Drowninginfandomsandships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDoggo/pseuds/HotDoggo
Summary: Lukas broke up with Emil a year ago. Now he wants him back, but Emil's a popular singer and hates Lukas. But a part of Emil wants him back as much as Lukas does. Maybe it will actually work out.I know it seems weird having a fic with so many authors but we're trying our best and I think it's really good! I pinky promise you wanna read it~ON INDEFINITE HIATUS





	1. I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Im just going to lay this out right now in case people don't know.
> 
> People who appear in this chapter:
> 
> Ehren = Kugelmugel  
> Molossia = Ray
> 
> People who appear in later chapters:
> 
> Arvid = Ladoina  
> Riku = Niko Niko Republic

   The steam of the soup hit Lukas's face softly as he took a scoop of it with his metal spoon. His face was blank and emotionless as he ignored his siblings, Ray and Ehren, fighting on the other side of the dinner table. He stared right down into his soup with soulless eyes. Fortunately, the sound of a childish argument were white noise to Lukas, as he was lost in a sad memory to even care.

-

_Emil was confused, but was somewhat ecstatic. Especially since Lukas has been too busy to hang out and go on dates. Lukas suddenly coming to his house was definitely a surprise to him. He welcomed him in and they both sat down on the couch._

_After a long period of silence, Emil asked innocently, “Why'd you come over?”_

_Lukas took a deep breath and mumbled, “Emil, I can't do this anymore.”_

_Emil furrowed his brows a bit. “What do you mean?”_

_With a sense of guilt, Lukas replied, “It means that I’m breaking you.”_

_Immediately, Emil's smile begins to fade away. A teardrop leaked from Emil’s eye. “Why?” Emil softly questioned._

_“Look, I just think that it can't work anymore.” Lukas declared. “You aren't cheating on me, are you?” A string tugged at his heart when he saw haste tears trickling down Emil’s face. It glistened like glitter in the light._

_“I’m not…” He muttered. His voice cracked at the last word. Emil felt like his heart was being split apart by a saw._

_"It didn’t seem that way to me.”_

_“What can I do,” Emil wiped his tears with the sleeve his signature brown coat he wore everywhere he went. “for us to get back together?”_

_“Nothing.” Lukas's voice sounded colder than ice. He didn't mean for his voice to sound that way, but the universe had to make it worse than it was. He stood up abruptly._

_In an attempt to stop Emil’s tears Lukas tried comforting him, even though he just broke up with the Icelandic teen. He wasn't thinking very straight. “Emil, sweetie-”_

_“DON’T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!” Emil snapped. He turned to the floor, wanting to not face Lukas anymore and shoved his face into the palm of his hand._

_“Leave me alone… please.” He whimpered quietly. Emil wanted a happy day with his boyfri- ex-boyfriend, but apparently it was too much to ask for._

_“Fine.” Lukas made his way to the door only to shut it close behind him._

-

   Lukas popped back into reality when Ray started to get violent with Ehren. He sighed and started to drag him upstairs towards Ray’s room. Ray was struggling to break free from Lukas's grasp since the Norwegian was surprisingly strong despite his thin arms. Before he turned the corner, Ray used that chance to flip Ehren off. Ehren didn't seem to notice. Still emotionless, he smacked him on the head. He just wished he didn't have to deal with this every single day.

   Lukas soon returned to the dining room and grabbed the empty white bowls, lined with a thin coat of residue from the soup. Ehren pushed his half empty bowl towards Lukas unconsciously as he grabbed a pencil and his sketchbook. Flipping through the pages filled with graphite, Ehren found a blank white page and started gliding his pencil like it was easier than walking. Lukas made his way toward the sink and carefully placed the bowls down.

   The tap was flicked on as the water splashed up from the edge of a bowl to hit the blonde on the cheek. Unfazed, he wiped it off casually with the back of his pale hand before starting to scrub the dishes clean with a sponge.

-

   Right after finishing the chores his siblings didn't want to do, Lukas walked to the living room, leaving Ehren in the dining room to draw peacefully. The lights clicked on with the flip of a switch to brighten the dark living room, lit by the moon outside the window. He turned on the television with a remote that sat right in front of him and plopped onto the fluffy couch. A random ad popped up. Lukas was about to ignore it like he usually did with any other ad before he saw the person on the screen. He seemed familiar to Lukas so he continued to stare at the wide screen. His eyes widened in shock from the name.

**Emil Steilsson.**

   Lukas wouldn't admit it, but he looked absolutely stunning. His radiant silver hair shone brightly in the artificial lights, making it seem like it was glowing. Even his eyelashes were on point, especially when he slightly flirted to the watcher by batting those silver lashes. He didn't wear his signature brown coat, or his pearl white bow. In place of that was a crimson red shirt covered with a fluffy ivory coat, left unbuttoned. It appeared to be extremely expensive. Those shiny black flats on his feet were adorable on him, and so was his sky blue jeans. He looked perfect.

   Emil winked to the camera, making Lukas's heart melt. Lukas slightly blushed. It was stupid to blush at something that wasn't directed at him and Lukas knew that very well. It was clear that he regretted breaking up a year ago with Emil, but this made him want him back. But the ad made Lukas feel a bit weird, like all of Emil's true personality was gone, or did he just change... a lot?

   Whatever it was, Lukas wanted to get to the bottom of this. He struggled to make an excuse in his mind other than to see the cutie again. _I’m… I’m only curious to see how much he's changed._ He convinced himself.

   The ad melted into an episode of a random show Lukas didn't care about. He already ran upstairs and opened his laptop to research about the teen. He pushed on the light switch to illuminate the room and clicked on Google Chrome. A few moments passed and Lukas found out surprising things about his ex-boyfriend that he never knew about. In less than a month, Emil had found out his talent with singing and his piano skills that he started to develop when he started his first year of high school.

   Lukas had no idea Emil even played the piano and was a bit disappointed that he didn't play him a song when they were dating. He frowns and clicks off the site.

   Lukas was about to relax and listen to music when an ad popped up on the side of the screen. It was about a live concert. Lukas swore that it was a coincidence when he found out that the singer was Emil. Immediately, Lukas searched up the time, date and location.

   The date was on a weekend, where teens didn't have school, and the time was around 8:00 pm. Surprisingly, the concert was held very close to where Lukas had lived. It was only a fifteen minute walk. Now Lukas had tried to order the tickets. Unfortunately there were none left. He frowned in disappointment and slouched in his chair.

   He looked out the window. White fluffy snow was drifting from the night sky. They glistened, just like how Emil’s hair glistened in the sunlight. Silver, but white. Like snow, but better.

-

_His violet eyes glowed._

_The sky was dim._

_Snow drifted to the ground elegantly._

_They stood on the porch of Lukas’s house. Emil's breath was visible in the cold, cold night. His puffy jacket, black and white like a puffin, kept him warm. His hat, white, but tainted, like ivory. Lukas tilted Emil's head upwards to face him. Emil blushed and averted his eyes before darting them back towards Lukas._

_Lukas smiles. He pulled them closer with his other hand, their bodies touching._

_“You know, you look really cute right now. You make me want to kiss you.” Lukas teased._

_Emil pouted. “Then kiss me you idiot.”_

_There was no hesitation from Lukas, as he dove straight into Emil’s lips. It tasted faintly of black licorice. It was tender and sweet._

_Lukas pulled back. Their faces were inches apart. Emil didn't look at Lukas. His face was flushed._

_Lukas smirked. “Let’s go inside, shall we?”_

-

   A single tear rolled down Lukas's face. He wiped it away casually with his hand and looked back onto his laptop. _There has to be a way to get a ticket._ Lukas thought, determined.

   Just like Lukas thought, there was a way. All the tickets online were gone, but you could get them at the concert. You just needed to be there early so the tickets don’t run out and be willing to pay extra. Lukas sighed with relief.

-

   The air was freezing. Lukas stepped through the icy snow. His breath wandered his the air. The sun was just about to set as Lukas hurried over to the concert. The stage was big. It had an arch of fake snowflakes which was entwined with blue and white Christmas lights. He could just barely see in the crowd of people rushing in.

   Lukas was surprised that this many people had come, especially this early. He arrived two hours earlier before the show started. Plus, Emil only became somewhat popular in a few months. He looked to the side of the entrance. There was a small area to buy tickets from. Luckily, only a few people were in the line. Lukas ran to the back of the line and waited.

   When it was Lukas's turn, he requested, “One ticket please.”

   “A hundred-fifty.” The seller stated monotonously.

    _Jesus, A hundred-fifty dollars? No wonder so many people bought it online_. There was no complaint coming out of Lukas’s mouth though. He grabbed his wallet and slid out thirty-five dollars onto the counter.

   “We have a draw where you could meet the singer at the end of the concert. Would you like to participate?” His voice sounded dead and lifeless.

   Lukas slightly grins. “Yes.”

   “Name?” He slid a sheet of paper to face him.

   “Lukas Bondevik.”

   Swiftly, he jotted down Lukas’s name. “Move along now.”

   Hastily, he hurried to the stage, wanting to be as close as he could to Emil when he came on stage. Now to wait.

   Two hours later, Emil stood on stage and sung his heart out. He was incredible. Emil didn't mess up at all. Lukas was mesmerized. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life.

   On top of that, his outfit was brilliant. A red shirt lined with white fluffy fur. It was covered with a white coat. His jeans were pitch black, wrapped around his legs. A white belt lined the top of it. He was smiling brightly to give out a positive aura.

   Their eyes met in the middle of the show. Emil eyes widened. He was still smiling, but underneath that mask, he was glaring at him. Still angry from the break up but surprised that Lukas was there. His eyes moved away from him.

   The show was over, but there was one more thing. The draw. Lukas's heart beated quicker. He felt like an obsessive fan. He shut his eyes as they began to read out the name.

…

…

…

Silence.

…

…

…

**“Lukas Bondevik”**

   Lukas’s eyes flipped open as quick as he could. Emil’s face was struggling to keep the smiling act. He stepped towards the microphone. His voice was shaking when he announced that the winner will meet backstage. What Lukas met was a grumpy Emil crossing his arms tightly. He pouts.

   "Why'd you even come?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've never been to a concert so I'm literally just guessing on how it's like lmAO.  
> And have I mentioned the fact that I am liTERALLY DYING BECAUSE OF THE TITLE XDDDDDDD


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Emil are finally honest with each other about why they really broke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 brought to you by: the awkward spazzy one! ;D

  “I just wanted to see you again, that's all.” Lukas responded awkwardly. Emil wanted to punch him. After everything he did all he can say for himself is ‘I just wanted to see you again’?

  “Are you forgetting the fact that _you_ dumped _me_?” Emil huffed angrily. “You don't get abandon me for a year and then come back like nothing happened!”

  Emil tried to keep his angry front up, but he could feel his will crumbling. He was so close to crying. He'd spent months locking himself in his room, staring at his phone and hoping against hope that Lukas would call him and take him back. He knew if Lukas would let him explain what really happened then they could be together again, but Emil never got the chance. Time and time again the blond ignored him. Lukas never picked up the phone or answered his texts. He didn't he even look at him in school. Not only did he break Emil’s heart, he _destroyed_ it.

  And now here he was. Acting like nothing ever changed between them. _I hate him so much_.

  “Emil, please let me explain. I—”

  “No.” Emil cut him off. “You don't get to explain shit.”

  “But Em, I—”

  “I fucking said no!” Emil practically screamed. “You never let me explain.” His voice began shaking. “I tried so hard to explain myself to you for so long, but you wouldn't listen. Do you have any idea how much it hurt that you had such little faith in me that you wouldn't even give me a chance?” He was glaring now, and his whole body shook.

  “Well…”

  “Now you do.” Emil turned around as soon as he finished speaking. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't you dare let that asshole make you cry again!_ He screamed at himself. He feared that if he looked at the hurt look on Lukas’s face he'd give in and forgive him on the spot. 

   _I don't understand._ He thought, clenching his fists. _I hate him don't I? So why do I want to kiss him so badly right now?_ Emil wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the blond and hold him and never let him go again—but he still had his pride. There was no way he was going to let Lukas think he could just leave him and get him back whenever he wanted, even if he missed him.

  Emil attempted to leave, but was stopped by one of his own stage guards. “What do you think you're doing?”

  The guard looked at him apologetically before telling him, “I can't let you leave, I'm sorry. I don't know what the deal is with you and that guy, but unless he threatens you, you're obligated to stay here with him.”

  Emil could tell the guard was only trying to do his job and not get fired, so he tried not to get too mad. Sighing in resignation, he turned back towards the room where Lukas was and plopped down on the couch they had backstage.

  “Since you're stuck with me, will you let me talk to you?” Lukas asked.

 “Do you know how awful my life was without you?” Emil countered with a question of his own.

  “No…” Lukas answered cautiously.

  “It was hell. Absolute and complete hell.” Emil muttered. “My whole life is a horrible, fucked up mess, and you were one of the only good things about it.”

  Emil didn't care that his voice was cracking, or that he was officially crying. He always tried hard to stay strong in front of others, especially his siblings, so he was far past overdue for a breakdown.

  “You were the one person I thought I could trust. The one person I thought would always be there for me. I loved you more than I cared about myself, Lukas.” Emil sniffled, tears dripping down to his lap. “But the one time I needed you the most, you threw me away like I was nothing!”

  Lukas didn't know how to react. He had no clue what Emil meant. “Em, what are you talking about?”

  “Don't call me that. You're not allowed.” Emil snapped. He glared at Lukas for a bit before sighing and leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “Do you want to know what really happened that night, Lukas? When you thought I was cheating on you?”

  Lukas gulped and nodded.

  Emil sighed and began to recount the events of that night.

 

_“You've been sitting there alone for quite a while, cutie.” Emil looked up at the sound of a stranger’s voice. It was one of the boys from his school, he knew that much. A tall brunette that always dressed like some eighties hipster kid. Emil recognized him from a few classes, but didn't actually know his name or anything about him._

_“I'm waiting for my boyfriend.” Emil told him, trying to make it clear that he was taken._

_He and Lukas had made plans to meet at the coffee shop at 7:00, but Emil, being the worried mess he is, got there nearly a full hour early. He didn't mind, though. He'd rather be early than keep Lukas waiting._

_Lukas was one of very few people to ever be kind to Emil, and he always protected him whenever people made fun of him for his name, or for how feminine he was. Emil loved his boyfriend more than words could express, and he was constantly anxious that he might do something to ruin their relationship. He even tried his best to keep his dark side hidden and only act cute around the blond. Anything to keep from losing him._

_“What kind of boyfriend would keep you waiting this long?” The other boy persisted._

_“I got here early, that's all. Piss off.” Emil tried to shoo him away._

_“What a foul mouth for such a cute boy. I should shut you up~”_

_Emil didn't like the tone in the other boy’s voice, and abruptly stood up to leave. “On second thought, I think I'll just go home—”_

_Before Emil could make his getaway, he was forcefully yanked into a kiss. He gasped and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, trying to push him away, but the brunette had a vice-like grip on Emil’s neck and waist, rendering the smaller teen unable to move. If only Emil could make him let go, he knew he could kick his ass!_

_Emil wondered why no one was helping him. Little did he know, to anyone looking from a distance, they simply looked like a couple of teens engaged in an overly passionate, public make out session. He also didn't know that it was finally 7:00…_

_Eventually Emil broke free, and promptly beat the living daylights out of his assailant. He ended up getting thrown out of the coffee shop, and quickly went to text Lukas to let him know what happened. He was pretty shaken up about being publicly violated by some creep, but the wasn't his main issue. He was more concerned about Lukas. The last thing Emil wanted was for his boyfriend to think he was bailing on their date._

_Emil was worried when Lukas didn't answer, but tried not to think too much of it. However, as the hours passed by, Emil tried calling and texting Lukas many more times, and never got an answer._

I hope he doesn't think I ditched him and that's why he's not answering. _Emil thought. He found himself longing to hear his boyfriend's voice. Emil ended up staying up all night that night, waiting desperately for the phone call that never came._

 _It wasn't until the next morning that Emil got a call from Lukas. He was ecstatic! Lukas wanted to get together to talk._ Does this mean he finally read my messages and forgives me now? About time. _Emil smiled in relief._

_If only he knew what awaited him when Lukas arrived at his house..._

“I was so happy when you called me that day.” Emil choked out through tears. “I'd worried myself sick thinking I'd made you mad, so hearing your voice telling me you wanted to see me made me so damn happy.”

  “Emil…” Lukas’s eyes were watery, and his expression was full of guilt and regret.

  “I felt so bad about ruining our date, I couldn't wait to see you and make it up to you.” Emil's voice evened out a bit, but the tears didn't stop falling. “But then...t-then you…” Emil paused and took a deep breath. “How could you? How could leave me so easily over some stupid misunderstanding? Didn't you love me at all!”

  The singer lost his composure again, and began sobbing. He had torn open an old, painful wound, and it felt like all the pain and rage and sadness from the breakup came rushing back all at once. It was more than he knew how to handle.

  “You think that was easy for me?” Lukas spoke up after a while. He sat down next to Emil slowly, trying not to alarm him as if dealing with a frightened animal. He was worried he’d scare the smaller teen away. “Emil, that was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life, and that’s really saying something. There is not a day that’s gone by that I haven’t regretted leaving you.”

  Emil scoffed. “Yeah right. Then why wouldn’t you answer my calls? Lukas I tried for _months_ to get you back. If you regretted it that much, why did you ignore me?”

  “I guess I was afraid.” Lukas gently placed his hand on Emil’s cheek and turned his head so he had to look him in the eyes. “I got in my own head and convinced myself of the worst. I made myself believe you were only messaging me to tell me how much better off you were without me, or to yell at me. I was so scared of finding out that you hated me that I never actually read any of the messages.”

  Emil gaped at him. “You fucking moron…”

  “And when I found out that you were performing all over the place and becoming a big star,” Lukas continued. “I thought it was a sure sign that you had moved on and were happy without me in your life.”

  Emil didn’t know what to say. He didn’t realize that was how Lukas really felt. _This whole time he was hurting just as much as I was...What an idiot._ Emil felt dumb. If only he had just approached Lukas in person like he’d thought about doing so many times and forced him to listen. This whole thing could have been avoided. _I guess that means I’m an idiot, too._

  “I still don’t understand, though.” Emil interjected. “Why didn’t you just confront me the moment you thought I was kissing someone else?”

  Lukas sighed. “Have you ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy?” He asked. Emil shook his head. “It’s when you’re so afraid that something is going to happen, that you end up being the one who causes it.”

  Emil raised an eyebrow at him as if to question what that had to do with anything. “So?” He asked plainly.

  “I’ve had some pretty bad luck with losing people I love throughout my life, so, well...as soon as I realized that I’d fallen in love with you I panicked. I was so sure I’d lose you somehow or another that I think I subconsciously started trying to find reasons to ruin things with you.” Lukas admitted shamefully. “I know that’s no excuse for what I put you through, and I don’t even know how to begin making things up to you, but, if you’ll let me...I’ll spend the rest of my life trying.”

  Emil’s eyes widened, his cheeks going red. “You were in love with me?”

  “Were. Am. Same thing.” Lukas shrugged.

  Emil trembled, staring Lukas in the eyes before screaming and punching the blond in the chest. “Why the hell didn’t you ever tell me that you dick?! If I knew that I would’ve tried harder to get you back! Even if I had to break into your fucking house to make you listen, I would have done it if I knew you loved me!” _Oh great. I’m crying again._ “But I didn’t want to make a fool of myself fighting for someone I thought didn’t care about me! Y-You should have told me…”

  Lukas winced, coughing as Emil knocked his breath out. “You didn’t tell me either.” He defended. Emil stiffened when he said that. Lukas was right, he hadn’t told him that. _Maybe if I’d told him, he would have listened to me. If I’d told him, he wouldn’t have worried so much about losing me. If I told him...maybe none of this would have happened! Why didn’t I ever tell him?_

“You’re still a dick.” Emil eventually spoke up again, sniffling. “And I’m still mad at you for leaving me.”

  Lukas looked away guiltily. 

  “But,” Emil went on. “I think I might just be crazy enough to give you another chance.”

  Lukas’s head snapped up in an instant. He was clearly surprised by Emil’s words. “Really?” He asked, trying not to smile _too_ widely.

  “Really.” Emil affirmed, nodding and giving a soft smile. “But only under two conditions.”

  “Yes, anything!”

  “We can never, _ever_ keep things from each other again, and we’ll always give each other the benefit of the doubt, no matter how bad things seem.” Emil asserted.

  “Deal.” Lukas grinned, leaning down and sealing the deal with a gentle kiss. Emil melted at the feeling. He almost forgot how much he missed this.

  Emil shifted to climb into Lukas’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him more desperately, almost like he was trying to make up for all their lost time in a single moment. The sound of someone knocking something over on the other side of the curtain reminded Emil that they were still in a semi-public place, and he pulled away quickly.

  “I missed that.” Lukas said when they parted.

  “Yeah, me too.” Emil agreed. Thinking about the time they spent apart, however, reminded Emil of some things he’d kept hidden for far too long. “Um, Lukas? You know how I said we shouldn’t keep things from each other anymore?”

  “Yeah?”

  “I think there are some things you need to know about my family…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well technically a self fulfilling prophecy is anytime you believe in something so strongly you make it happen, but they're typically negative things and are linked with fear :3


	3. Iceland's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I'M SORRY IF IT TOOK A WHILE. ICEICEBABU KINDA FORGOT TO FINISH THIS, THE CHAPTER IS AWFULLY LONG SO HOLD ON TIGHT. I PROMISE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT  
> ~WRITTEN BY ICEICEBABU~  
> ~BUT EDITED BY BRYSON THE POOFIN/A-ARON~
> 
> Names list-
> 
> A-aron "Enzo" Puffin- Human Mr. Puffin
> 
> Greta- Ice's momma
> 
> Timmy, Tommy, Tiffany, and Miranda - OCs being Emil's friends
> 
> Leon- Hong Kong
> 
> Peluzte- Dog that Luxembourg has. Human formed
> 
> Annie- Bunny is Netherland's pet. Human formed
> 
> Elizabeth- Hungary
> 
> Laura- Belgium
> 
> Hana- Hanatomago
> 
> Tim- Netherlands
> 
> Micheal- Luxembourg
> 
> ((I think there's more))

“I HATE YOU ENZO!!” Greta screamed on the top of her lungs, mascara running down her face due to crying. Puffin could only try to fight back, biting on his bottom lip wondering what made her so angry. She never did the work, just sitting back and relaxing. Never paying attention to her own children they had, Enzo wanted to break and shatter due to Greta. “WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! YOU NEVER TAKE CARE OF THE KIDS!!”.

Emil could only stare at the whole scene, “Why aren’t all families happy?” Looking up at his Auntie Elizabeth. She could only shrug and sigh, “I don’t know either..” holding Ice’s hand to the room where 5 year old Arvid and 3 year old Riku stayed. Waiting for the fight to be over, it always was like this. Staying with an auntie or uncle when they usually visited, or by themselves in the room. 

Being the oldest means that Emil had a habit of taking care of his younger siblings. A small habit of his, since his father was always at work and mother never did anything to take care of Riku and Arvid. From his aunties and uncles, learning from them on how to properly to take care. Sometimes his father too, even if Greta said ‘Never listen to daddy, only mommy’ never noticing that Enzo does so much more than Greta.

“Do you want some cookies?” The tween asked, in a quiet voice for sure to Emil to hear. Just holding Riku so he won’t make a sound, the black haired 11 year old looked at his auntie. “Maybe not..” looking away, leaving Eliza to care for Riku and Arvid. Sometimes he had little breakdowns, hugging his puffin plush. Wondering on whos wrong? Whos right? Mom or dad?

“I wish I had someone to fix it up..” a teardrop falling from his right eye. Little did he knew, a certain Norwegian man with the same dysfunctional family will save him. From all the horror and sadness, Emil knew that life isn't a fairytale but he never forgot all the Disney stories his father always used to read to him. Yes a Prince that would save him from his despair, that is a lovely nice thought indeed. 

Skipping back to his notebook, drawings of his prince. WIth yellow hair and blue eyes, he defended him from the bullies and always had an interest in fantasy characters. To his classmates, his so called ‘prince’ was a very odd type of person. Everyone thought he was a girl, even if his teacher clearly said that Emil was a boy and not a girl. Making him liking guys not so weird due to his appearance, a weird black haired and purple eyed type of girl.

To Emil he looked ugly, but he always says that his Prince will never say such thing. And will stay with him until he dies, comforting him each step of the way. Walking up to Eliza with a cute smile, “Auntie! Do you think this guy is cute?” Shifting her eyes to the drawing. Still bouncing the baby in her arms, “Is that the boy you’ve been telling me about Em? He would be a perfect match!!” praising her cousin. Emil mistakes Eliza as his auntie, but she doesn’t mind about a cute baby calling her that.

Walking over to the window, at the bright starry sky in his eyes. And the picture of his long lost prince drawing, “You’ve been in my dreams a lot Lukas!!” Naming his prince after his best friend. That moved away to Canada for the Maple Syrup Business, “I hope we meet again soon..” finishing off what he was saying. He’s been admiring the dreamy skies, until his father came in.

“Enzo..?” Eliza quietly gasped looking at her Uncle, a tired mess that his hair was messed up and not properly fixed. In his usual hair swayed to the side and glasses off, seeing his red eyes under the glasses. Maybe that’s why he wears it? “We’re not a thing anymore..” Em was confused, “You and Greta..?!” Mr. Puffin nodded.

“We weren’t destined in the first sight I believe” he sighed, “Did you tell Hana, Annie, and my father..?” She stood up, still holding the baby. Looking at Puffin in her worried eyes, while Arvid ate the cookies in the bag. Watching his father, “They said that they’ll visit tomorrow, it's late” 

She wanted to ask why, since it was only 7 PM. But knowing Hanna's relationship with her older brother, that girl is too stubborn to ever visit him and will come when she wants to. Saying that ‘driving is too much work fit for a lady’, “Okay uhm..” Eliza wanted to talk to her uncle about that. But seeing the young ones, ”I-I’m just going to tuck them to bed..” holding the baby and Arvid to their beds. Then going back to see Emil, tucking him in bed too.

Lilac eyes meet Green eyes, “Will papa be okay..?” Emil asked a small child, clinging on to his fairy blanket just like his prince has. “Of course.. Laura, Tim, and Michael will help him!” The younger one looked at her confused, Eliza just laughed “Annie and Pelutze’s son! A current trading friend of the families company.”

Emil wasn't a stranger to the trading group founded in the Netherlands. His father introduced him to them, they were quite ‘interesting’ so some sort to label them as. As to favorite from the group, it must has to be Laura. She always cooked the best waffles and he considered her as his family member, could they be related? Puffin could only beg to differ.

The Hungarian patted her cousins head, signaling him to sleep before going to the main room. To ask her uncle about the whole divorce drama and who would help him with it, giving the baby’s Puffin plush before walking outside to see Ice’s father.

“Where’s Greta?” Eliza asked, crossing her arms. “She already gone.. Left earlier when you were talking to Iceland” Puffin crossed his arms on the table, his head down on the table. But sat back up to face Eliza, lighting a cigarette in his hands. “Your father will be here soon..” She nodded, “Thank you uncle..” and sat there quietly. Ignoring the smoke dusts from Enzo as best she can.

Leaving the jet black haired boy sleeping, thinking about his father now. Realizing his mother is gone, seeing her suitcase roll while he was talking to Elizabeth. Enzo may not be here too much at home, but he defended him from the bullies about the last name ‘puffin’ in Preschool and Kindergarten. He always cried, mommy never ever noticed and never will. A weird albino girl and such an odd last name? Who would be friends with him still, even if his father tried to defend.

Getting off his bed, Emil grabbed the stool and turned on the light of his fan. Looking at the pictures but mostly Tiffany, touching her face on the picture with his index finger. “I should thank Tiff though, without her it would’ve been the worst in Elementary..” sighing at that thought. His best friends he wouldn’t trade with anyone and nobody, they may be annoying but the friends are his life.

Realizing it might be best to sleep, he got off the stool and placed it at the bottom of the fan. Turning it off before placing it back to the corner, and finally going back to bed snuggling with the Puffin Plush. “Why does it have to be this way..” looking at the window close to his bedside for a while, before finally sleeping until the next day for new surprises awaiting.

Smelling the thick smoke atmosphere, wait what? His father is supposed to be at work! Emil realized that, “Did he have a day off without telling me?” opening his eyes to the white ceiling. Rubbing his eyes and going down stairs to the kitchen, Enzo seeing his son from feeding Riku baby food.  
“Dad, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” the child asked, most likely worried if his dad lost his job. “You know that your mother is gone right..?” Emil gulped at that, finding quickly what he’s saying. “I’m sorry but.. We’re kinda moving..” making his son gasp, before running back to his room crying in the corner and hitting the wall with his fists. After the doorbell rang.

Annie, her kids, and Hana waited impatiently for Enzo to open the door, took him a while to open the door setting the baby food down and Arvid to sit down on the chair. “Hello..?” the book barely open but enough to see Puffins eye. Until Laura glomped him, earning a rolled eyes from Hana.  
“Stupid big brother..” Hana complained. Not wanting to be called out by her own older brothers, for saying such a nasty thing about Enzo. Annie already knew what she said, but never wanted to say something, “Come in” Puffin said simply. As they were inside, Laura asked a question. “Where’s Emil..?” looking around the room.  
Making some tea, hearing that answer not looking at them. “In his room, probably looking outside-” Laura nodded cutting off his sentence, wanting to see him and Hana followed too not wanting her brother to tease her. Like every other day, “Where is his room..” annoyed mumble from Hana’s mouth getting pissed again. All of her brother’s fault wanting to become the princess everyone knew of, if only that happened. 

Finally finding Emil’s room, Laura went inside and saw him in the corner. Running up to the child, patting his head to get attention leading Emil to look up. Good sign for the waffle women from her worried face, “You alright there?” inhaling air from the puffin boy. “Fine auntie Laura..” clearly lying and trying to look away. “Come on Emmmmiiilll..” whining and trying to get his attention but isn’t making progress, she kept doing that 2 times before Hana was getting angry.  
“Laura, I know you’re only like what? 14? But please don’t beg him or Enzo would get seriously pissed..” Knowing that the Puffin families father, Enzo can get seriously pissed off even if he’s carefree and acting dumb. “Okay..” simply answering but sighing at what Hana said, she surely is a strict person even if she never went to collage. Hearing all of this to Emil’s mind, Hana acted like his best friend since preschool. Miranda.

She was always like a ‘mom’ to them and had an interest in old story authors like Shakespeare, getting sensitive about that topic and everyone thinks she might be seriously too obsessed. But she wasn't dumb or stupid like his other friends, it stayed quiet for a bit until Emil looked up and spoke. “Laura.. Hana, you came?” trying to at least try not to be rude, but shocked that Hana came. She barely visited at all.

“Why? We can’t visit you guys?” Laura held her smile on her face, “Why? We can’t visit you and your dad?” Hana slowly walked up to them from behind. “I guess so..” Picking up the black haired child smirking, in her arms while Emil squirmed in her grip to get away. Being now sat on the bed, still hugging his puffin while Laura and Hana seated with him. “How’s everything Em?” trying to spend time with Emil, after never having the chance.

“It’s been good..” patting the puffin plush to calm him down, Hana smiled just a bit “Your dad?” Not feeling that much excitement when she said his father’s last name. Maybe she’s the reason why his father has been protective, hearing from his brother’s oldest brother that they lost Hana and many of the rich families daughters for ‘something’. “Dad has been tired and working too much, as always” looking at her to reply. 

“Thats too bad..” Laura slapped Emil’s back a bit making him flinch, “God damnit Laura!!” Hana smoothed the boy’s back. “Don’t let Enzo know that you slapped his back” warning the teen about Emil’s father, he scared her a lot ever since that day “Okay..” sighing at what Hana has said. “So.. What do you want to be when you’re older Em?” at least, trying to change the subject.

“I don’t know..” The puffin boy said realizing that, “Leon, Timmy, and Miranda has been thinking I should go for singing” She wasn't happy at that, reminded of her stupid older brother but didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “Your dad used to be a singer” Hana said that blankly, deciding to be nice about Emil’s choice on a job, “He did?!” Emil jumped back up to excitement and Hana just laughed at that. “Of course he did! Just decided to help the family mafia business”  
Emil thought more about his father due to that, “Can you tell me more..?” The excited personality of Emil being shown in front of Hana and Laura’s eyes. Seeing that Emil wanted to know more, about his father being a singer. She did, wanting to spend time with him and Laura saying things here and there, it was a normal talk until Emil said something like a complaint. “I’m hungry..” Simple reply to them, “You are..? We should’ve asked you first..” Laura apologized to Emil. Before walking down stairs with Hana and Emil, seeing her brothers and mother having a quiet chat with Enzo.

“Ah.. Laura” Annie yawned looking up from her tea, “I forgot to mention Emil, your best friend Miranda is coming for a sleepover in a bit..” Enzo scratched his head. “We’re also leaving in a few minutes” She pushed away the teacup, “Why?!” Laura complained again to her mother as Tim and Michael rolled there eyes to the sister. “Your father has some business back at home and we need to attend it Laura, he won’t want you to complain about it during the meeting” Annie sighed at her daughter being rebellious once again.  
As that going on, puffin patted a seat for Emil to sit. Obeying to his father’s request he did, “promise me you won’t be in a relationship..” he whispered in his sons ear. Only wanting Emil for himself and not to share with nobody else, Emil was his son and nobody else's even if his no brained wife Greta thinks Enzo doesn’t do anything. He took care of him when nobody else would and tend to his tears, never calling him ‘useless’ for crying. “Okay dad..” Emil whispered back at his father, he never thought dating was okay growing up with the girls and boys drama monster feast they ate on. 

Giving Emil some pancakes from earlier, he happily ate on it after saying thanks to his father for the meal. Drinking on some water too while Annie and her kids fought over going to the meeting for ‘family related’ business, Enzo knew about the mafia trading business they had but never told Emil due to his age. The whole entire working place Enzo worked at and other family members wasn't safe for a cutie like Iceland, “Laura!! The business isn’t a joke!” Annie sleeplessly screeched at her daughter. Not realizing Miranda knocked on the door with her mother, Emil boosted off his seat.

Excited to see Miranda after a long time meeting, due to the busy his friend was going back home to England or visiting her grandma in France. They never meet long enough and the meetings were canceled to be short or just a small talk, Puffin stopped his child and opened the door. Seeing Miranda with shoes already off, holding a bag and books filled for the sleepover, the aquamarine bag was big and knowing that she went to different countries and was busy. That must be the case, “Come in..” Enzo said his mafisco voice being heard clearly well.

As soon as Miranda walked in leaving Enzo and her mother to have a chat, Emil smiled brightly and glomped her, “E-Emil let go.. please” The dark brown haired girl said trying to be nice to Emil even she was normal to this greeting. Deciding it might be best to let go and Emil did, holding her arm and running upstairs to his room leaving Miranda to beg her best friend to slow down. “Miranda Miranda!!” He said in a very happy voice shutting the door and running around his papers to a crayola drawing of his Prince Lukas, happily showing to her the picture while she was putting her things away.

Looking at the picture, Miranda was impressed but kept her blank face still trying to be nice “Is that the prince you’ve been telling me about in the call..?” Raising an eyebrow at the picture. Holding a bear plushie squishing its clothed tummy, “Yes it is! Everyone in school is saying he's weird though..” He pouted hearing back everyone's rude responses about the prince. “Well everyone has their own opinions Emil..” Miranda walked up to his bed and sat on it still holding the bear plushie she has, “You don’t understand though!!” Emil whined at her putting the picture down and facing her. “Lukas is the best person than the old Shakespeare of yours!”

Miranda screeched and her golden eyes widden at Emil saying a rude comment about Shakespeare, she really loved his work even if it was old “Even if I’m joining you guys on the trip to New York. Doesn’t mean you can talk trash abo-“ Miranda cried out as Emil forcefully slammed himself on his bed hearing that Miranda will come with them to New York, “You are?!” He hugged her tightly again forgetting she’ll come with them but only for a year and will leave back to England after New Year’s.

“Yes of course I am!! But remember what I told you if I leave?” Shoving off Emil from her grasp trying to calm him down at least for a bit, but he looked at her confused tilting his head to the side and Miranda sighed realizing her friend can forget things easily but is a bright kid. “The promise that to always be positive even in the tough times in life” Emil was confused at first even if Miranda was being serious, but will soon learn with his Prince being real in the future about being positive and never think useless about it.  
Talking a little bit more about what has been happening to them in life, with shocking discoveries on what Miranda said she found in her visit to France and the pictures to it. “My Uncle Francis got bird droppings stuck in his hair..” Still a blank face and showing the picture as well, “Really..?” Earning a laugh from Emil on how funny Miranda’s uncle can be. “So how's Timmy, Tommy, Tiffany, and Leon?” Seeing that she should know more about the other friends Tiffany introduced to Emil, “Uh.. Tiffany is busy with the rice farms in China again, Timmy is playing basketball, Tommy is.. fine, and..” Emil shivered going to Leon. He sorta didn’t like how the annoying asian kid picks on him daily, but they’re still good friends

“..He’s still bothering you?” Miranda stated, knowing that Emil complains about Leon over the phone, “H-How’d you know..?!” He was shocked his best friend knew that Leon was bothering him. “It’s no excuse about Leon.. You always tell me?” Another blank face from Miranda was shown directly to him, getting off the bed to put her things out of the bag and being the organized person she is. Well to her friend’s perspective to the young proper women from England’s personality and outstanded Emil’s other friends due to mature wise, the others picked on Emil in a never ending cycle. Being the longest of Emil’s friends REALLY do have benefits. 

“Oh..” All Emil could say seeing his friend organize her things, so he decided to fix everything in his room or Miranda will criticize him for it and while he was cleaning everything. Dust went on his fluffy black hair but like Emil even cared, ‘maybe I should dye it to white when I’m older..’ having a weird thought and thinked it was better and best to dye it with the dust incident happening. After awhile of cleaning and organizing everything in the room, Miranda said that she’ll change in the bathroom “Okay.. I’ll grab something to eat” trying not to be silent for a long time. And so they went their separate ways as Emil went downstairs, Annie and her family were gone while his father was talking on the phone with his boss still smoking his ass off.

Taking few flavorful drinks and the junk food he set up in a container for today out of the fridge, he took one last brief moment at his younger siblings watching TV before heading upstairs to see Miranda fixing her hair in a ponytail. Looking at the food she was shocked and an eyebrow raised, “Seriously? You should’ve asked me first..” Kind of surprised her own friend did this. Miranda wasn't into Junk Food and sodas but at least maybe this time for her friend, “I thought it be nice to get food..” he pouted seeing that his friend didn’t seem to accept the food he gave her. She sighed, “And isn’t your dad going to cook food..?” Emil shook his head no and Miranda was irritated “No? You’re not lying to me..?” And was surprised to see Emil respond with a ‘no’ again.

Dropping the food and drinks on the floor, Emil crouched down and Miranda sat down too later on the ground. Opening a bag of Salt & Vinegar chips shivering at that while Emil closely watched Miranda having a weird hand movement if she should eat it, until after a while she bit on the chip not used to the fatty substances in the bag. “You know.. Miranda you should’ve told me you didn’t wanted it..” Emil complained at her while he was eating honey buddha chips and drinking fanta, “Sorry..” She pleaded her hands together like a Japanese person would. Whimpering and eyes tightly closed “It’s fine..” he let Miranda get some chopped baby carrots in the fridge, while Emil forgotten he fucked up.  
After a good while, Miranda was holding her bear and eating the baby carrots while Emil was still eating his junk food. Finishing off while he walked to the bathroom and threw it away before washing his hands with water, coming back to see the chips and sodas away and Miranda was still a clean freak to him and his friends. “Hey Emil where's the paper and crayons..” The brown haired girl asked suddenly, “Uh.. In the drawers over there..” The black fluffy haired boy replied, pointing to where the pictures of his other friends hung up on the wall. “Oh.. thanks” shrugging before walking up to the outside of his room looking down the stairs.

The TV was loud on what childish show Arvid and Riku were watching and Enzo was smoking outside to himself, just like any other day ever since Greta leaving the family and now Emil has to take the ‘puffin’ last name completely and no hiding it. “If I was a singer, I would keep the last name..” But realizing his misery since mother. “But then again, dad won’t let me keep it” groaning loudly his hair falling from his forehead, loud enough for Miranda to hear while Arvid and Riku didn’t care. Like always and never missing the white hairs sticking out from the roots already, and wasn't visible to see, just yet “What do you want? Don’t scream to yourself Emil..” Miranda ran to Emil gripping to the crayons and paper.

“What?” He turned around to see Miranda pushing her back inside the room and not stay outside for everyone to hear his loud voice echoing, “I asked clearly on why you were screaming to yourself?” Miranda lightly shoved Emil off of her shoulders. “Because if I was a singer I have to keep the puffin last name and I don’t like it!!” He pouted at Miranda and she sighed again “Emil, singers have a different name and your dad would accept you having a name for your singing career.” Emil finally calmed down after Miranda said probably bit annoyed of her best friend.

“But I-“ Cutting off the black haired boy before complaining once again, “We can color and don’t whine..” her brown eyebrows furrowed and Emil agreed thinking its a good idea. Laying down his body to the carpet and Miranda was sitting quietly saying the history of the Big Ben, in England while drawing it and to Emil it was normal to see his friend talk to herself in an odd matter and thought it was how she memorize things easily. A story from the mind and heart, he was casually drawing his prince lost in his own thoughts like a focused artist. Maybe he can make a story with Miranda later about his prince going to England and flying in a sleigh, it was dumb and childish but he didn’t care.  
For a while now Miranda and Emil has been drawing the pictures, he pushed the drawing aside and looked at the other’s seeing her draw fairies circling the big ben and dancing with sparkles. Knowing that she’ll do that knowing her obsession with old poetry and writings of ‘dead’ authors mostly in England, “It’s pretty..” he admired the drawing while walking where the snacks were nicely placed. His favorite honey rice cereal the company ‘Barbara's’ and had the puffin as the mascot, opening the bag to eat the containtents and Miranda just nodded and not looking at him. “Hey Miranda..” asking but it wasn't a pleasant sound and unable to hear, but the girl listened anyways

“What..” Still never looking up to Emil and only her drawing, “Why are we still friends even if your proper and such..?” A long moment of silence came in. “Because you’re my best friend. And I like having weird friends.. they’ll come in sooner or later” she laughed at his question and Emil bit his lip, Still drawing and talking here and there. Boring but neither of them really cared, It was nice spending time with friends until it ends. Enzo came in, “Hey kids time for dinner..” still in his mafisco voice. Her and Emil nodded standing up from the artsy conversation following him to the kitchen.

As the 3 went downstairs, Riku moved his toy cars away leaving Enzo to pick him up and the 2 to the seats. “It smells good.. And I thought your dad can’t cook” Miranda laughed again, Emil mumbled “It’s probably takeout. Remember what happened when Leon asked him to cook?” Recounting the events of when he almost burned the house, “Oh..” She shrugged taking the food from the counter and Emil did the same. Having a quiet conversation again about random facts about the two, like when she went to Norway and saw the Fjords and when Emil’s dad cut his aunt Hana’s hair in an afro on April fools.  
“Seriously.. Damn Emil..” Miranda quietly got off the seat to the sink to wash her plate hearing her friend’s story, “Hey isn’t that a..” Brushing it off later realizing Miranda never understands jokes. “Huh?” Emil sighed “Nevermind..” looking at his food in disgust, before going to eat his food. “Hey Emil.. Do you like crepes?” Deciding to have some conversation, “Crepes? Aren’t they from France..?” His eyebrow raising again. “Haha that's true, But my brother said that there may be a crepe in the plane and in New York..” Emil’s eyes lit up. He never tasted a crepe due to how picky he is, but has heard stories from Miranda about it from her daily trips with family. “How’d you know..?” wanting to make sure “Usually planes have crepes. That's how delicious it is!” 

She put the wet plates and utensils in the rack, before washing her hands with a towel. “Miranda you didn’t have to-“ Cutting him off “Oh hush.. remember what kind of friend you have” laughing once again, “I’ll see you upstairs and we’ll talk some more..” leaving him lonely with a small plate of food. Talking with his dad for a bit since Miranda is gone, about family business and how unbalanced his work schedule will be in New york. Emil never really minded, took him a long while to finish the food due to the veggies in the meal. Going upstairs when his father wasn't looking.

He looked around his room and saw some cardboard platform on the floor and it was pink, “Hey Miranda.. what are you doing..” seeing her put back up his microphone stand here got from his cousin Lily for his birthday last year, “You said that you wanted to sing for a job so I’m going to help you..!” smiling and making sure the stand is in its proper position. “There's no speakers up and the microphone is turned off, so you won’t blast the house down” Emil blushed furiously embarrassed at her comment. “Hey!” But as always she giggled tripping away to sit down on the ground, the stand fully placed with the microphone.  
Without hesitation, he sung a song that has been stuck in his head from a stupid radio. Twirling a few times here and there with the song from Lusi Fonsi..? He forgot the song writer but didn’t care, lost in his thoughts and more into the song than anything else right now. “His high notes are barely up there.. But the singing is pretty..” Miranda whispered a bit, Outside the door was little Arvid, his eyes wide open and also ditched dinner. Peeking through the doorway, seeing his own older brother sing. He was always wondering where the pretty voice was from, but never thought it was his own brother, thinking that it was a youtube video and the audio was high up. Weak here and there but it was wonderful, deciding to record it and wait to see Emil’s reaction when he sees it in the computer’s files.

However, after only halfway in the song Emil stopped seeing another presence in the room. Arvid ran away to his room, but smiling evilly “Huh..?” before shrugging it off and putting the microphone down. “Well it was good.. but your high notes and some parts were off place..” Miranda standed up criticizing his singing, “Yeah I know..” his head hung a bit to the floor. “B-But you have tons of practice to go!!” Realizing what she did and bringed up his mood just a bit, or tried and Emil came back immediately. “O-Of course!! But that's a long time..” Miranda put the microphone back into its case and undid the pieces, “People learn somewhere and aren’t perfect at first” Putting the case away to its corner. “I guess..” He folded up the cardboard and leaned it against the night stand.

“Hey Miranda what time is it..” She looked at the radio scratching her head, “I think its 8 PM..” Emil yawned and sat on the bed. “Ima sleep..” The girl nodded, he tucked into the bed and hugged his puffin plush. She had no idea what to do but decided to finish some few drawings, listening to some music with her headphones. Anything to keep her up for a bit while her friend was sleeping, golden eyes stared at the paper and lightly drew a cat. Well a cat bus from a Ghibli movie totoro, sleeping on the drawing before she could outline it. 

The next day, birds chirped outside seeing the bright sky to greet them. Emil sighed and walked up to the bathroom seeing that Miranda has already woken up, they did no friendly interaction like the best friends would daily do. Doing his daily hygiene routine, “Hey kid.. we’re not leaving today since all our stuff is still here. But we have to pack everything up, leaving tonight sorry..” Puffin tiredly said with a couple of boxes. Emil grumbled continuing then finishing, helping his dad and best friend packing everything up to the truck. Little interaction was there, they both didn’t care.  
Now it was night, “It's so empty..” looking around the rooms around the house. “Sure your parents don’t care that you're going to New York with us..?” looking at Miranda and she just shrugged, “Nah.. plus remember that our parents are also great friends. So my parents trust your dad” brushing off some dust on her dress from the walls damaged, “Also Emil we’re leaving in a few minutes to the airport..” He grumbled at that. “I’m going to miss this place..” And Miranda nodded, “Well change is scary but at least a new life I guess?” hitting her elbow to his shoulder. “And you might find a partner to love in life like your prince!” Pushing him to the outside door when Enzo called them, “Maybe..” sitting in the carseat with her. 

“Whatever..” crossing her arms seeing that Emil is sitting in the front, but she never cared actually. Never telling him the growing white in his hair, maybe when they’re older he’ll find out. Just maybe, now time to go to New York.. well for her its just 1 year but that's besides the point.. Sighing softly looking at the window only thinking one thing.  
“God damnit A-aron.. you fucked up.. fucked up really bad.. “ Arvid looked at her from his ipad, only he heard it and not anyone else. “Huh?” Miranda shamelessly blamed it on the wind “N-Nothing..!!” God fucking damnit..


	4. Movie Dates and Even More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a date at the mall, Lukas finds out another astonishing fact about his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the awkward Poofin (a.k.a. A-ARON), edited by hetafan and the killer icecube.
> 
> Warning for vaguely implied frickle frackle. Does that need to be warned about? I dunno.

  “...Your family is part of the mafia?” were the first words out of Lukas’s mouth when Emil finished his story.

  “Is that seriously the only part you paid attention to!?”  _ Sheesh. He’s thickheaded as always.  _ Emil couldn’t help the melancholy feeling that settled in his stomach as he reminisced about all the friends he hasn’t seen in ages. Knowing that the people who were once such a big part of his life rarely even contacted him anymore made him feel empty. At least he had Lukas back now. 

  The shorter boy had to resist the urge to laugh as he thought back to some of the things that used to bother him as kid. At some point Emil had considered dyeing his hair a lighter color; little did he know that the stress from moving, getting bullied, and handling his parents’ divorce would cause it to turn white on its own. He used to think white hair would be so cool...now it was just a constant reminder of everything wrong with his life. 

  “Emil? Are you okay?” Lukas’s voice brought Emil back to the present. 

  “Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Emil nodded. “It’s just...I used to think that life was so simple, you know? No one ever really considers how quickly their whole world can fall apart.”

  Lukas frowned and his boyfriend’s depressed state. They were finally back together, they were supposed to be happy! Although, if he had to recount his life story the Emil had, he’d probably be depressed, too. 

  Lukas leaned down and kissed Emil’s forehead, wanting to cheer him up. “Hey, how about you and I go on a date tomorrow? We don’t have school, and we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

  “I’d love that.” Emil grinned, looking up and planting a kiss on the blond’s lips. “But can we spend tonight together, too? I don’t want to go home alone.”

  “Of course, love.” Lukas agreed. “But first, I want to do something.”

  Lukas grabbed Emil by the wrist and pulled him onto the stage. Most of the people had left, but there were still crewmen cleaning up the set and cameramen packing up their equipment. Along with them were a few teenagers that hung around with their friends and were still milling about in the viewing area. Perfect. 

  “May I have your attention please?” Lukas said into the microphone, surprised that it was still connected, quickly catching everyone’s attention. “If any of you have a phone, I would highly recommend you start recording.”

  “What the hell are you doing?” Emil hissed under his breath, glaring at Lukas in confusion. The blond could be far too unpredictable sometimes. 

  Lukas ignored Emil and continued speaking to the small crowd. “There was a little mix up concerning this cutie right here—” he paused and gestured to Emil “—a while back, and in the interest of preventing anything like it from happening again, I would like to make something as clear as possible to you people.”

  At this point everyone was whispering amongst themselves, wondering what Lukas might be talking about. 

  “This adorable little shit belongs to me, got that?” Lukas declared, smirking evilly at the cameras that were now pointing at him. He grabbed Emil by the waist and kissed him deeply, causing the smaller boy to blush a bright crimson. Lukas broke the kiss off promptly, not wanting to get  _ too  _ into it with this many people watching. “If anyone even thinks about touching him ever again, I will personally destroy you. That is all.” 

  And with that, Lukas dragged his very flustered boyfriend off the stage. The whole trip to Emil’s house, Emil scolded Lukas for his reckless behavior and for embarrassing him like that. Lukas felt too smug to care. There was no way anyone was going to try and steal his Emil away from him after that little show. 

  “If my dad sees that video, he’ll kill you.” Emil said. “He will actually kill you in your sleep and mail your organs to everyone in your family.” If there was an award for being the most overprotective father, it would go to Mr. Aaron (or like his friends liked to pronounce it, A-Aron) Enzo Puffin. 

  Lukas considered pointing out that he had no family to be mailing anything to, but that was a story for another day. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. You’ll protect me, won’t you?”

  Emil blushed. He wasn’t used to being cast as the protector in this relationship. Even though he was well trained in self-defense and hand-to-hand combat, Emil didn’t want to risk giving away his family secret, and did his best to act weak and cutesy in public. Because of this, it was usually up to Lukas to protect him against others. Emil didn’t really mind, of course—Lukas was hot when he was being protective and/or possessive of him—but it was still nice to be acknowledged for the badass he really was every now and then. 

  “Of course, darling~” Emil replied teasingly. 

  Once they arrived at Emil’s house, they made pizza rolls and snatched a two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew and brought it all up to Emil’s room. Emil might have been rich and a local celebrity, but he was also a teenager with simple tastes and an affinity for all things unhealthy, so he rarely ate anything fancy. 

  While they were eating, Emil let his mind wander to how Miranda always scolded him for liking junk so much. Without warning, the melancholy came back, and the twisted feeling in his stomach made him lose his appetite. 

  It wasn’t until he was done eating that Lukas picked up on Emil’s change in mood, and he soon became concerned. 

  “You okay, honey?” Lukas inquired. Emil only grumbled in response. Lukas sighed, all too familiar with this kind of situation. Whenever Emil got in one of these moods, Lukas knew that words were useless. 

  He lifted the small male into his lap and held onto him, running his hands up and down Emil’s back soothingly. Emil visibly relaxed, causing Lukas to smile. The blond began pressing gentle kisses to Emil’s neck, making the silverette shiver. When his lips grazed over a certain spot that coaxed a soft moan from Emil’s lips, he began sucking there. 

  Lukas continued on like this for quite some time, taking things slowly and sweetly, not wanting to make his lover uncomfortable. When it was clear that Emil was getting impatient, Lukas started sliding his shirt off.

  “I don’t know what’s got you so down,” Lukas mumbled against the paler boy’s soft skin. “But I bet I can cheer you up.”

  Emil nodded, wrapping his arms around Lukas’s neck. “Please do.” He whispered. 

  That night, Arvid, whose room shared a wall with Emil’s, ended up sneaking into Riku’s room to sleep. 

 

  -Time Skip-

 

  Emil clung to Lukas’s arm as they made their way through the mall together. Their plan was to go to Target to pick up snacks, maybe hang out in the Hot Topic for a while (unbeknownst to most people, Emil had never fully gotten over his phase), and then catch a movie together. 

  “Speaking of movies, are you excited for The Death Cure to come out?” Emil asked. 

  “The what?” Lukas asked. The title sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it was. 

  “The Death Cure. The third part of the Maze Runner series.” Emil had to spell it out. 

  Right. That thing. Lukas remembered that Emil used to rant about that series all the time when they were younger, and he’d even dragged him into theaters when the movie first came out. It wasn’t that Lukas didn’t like the series, he just hated how dumb the protagonist was. It didn’t help that the movie featured the world’s most annoying female lead of all time. Emil swore that the books were better, but Lukas didn’t usually have time to read. 

  “You told me you’d read it.” Emil grumbled, pouting. 

  “I will! I just need more time.” 

  “It’s been three years since I first recommended it.”

  “...I’ll start it this weekend.” Lukas sighed. There was no such thing as winning an argument against Emil. 

  “Yay! Let me know when you get to page 250.” Emil said. 

  “What?”

  “Nothin~” 

  As they walked through the mall, Lukas caught sight of a certain ad that kept popping up. The mall had hired a new model awhile back, and all the kids at their high school were going mad over her. She had long, jet black hair and striking purple eyes. She had an incredibly pretty face, and the fact that she was a bit on the flat side was made up for by her distractingly wide hips. She was beyond gorgeous, and every guy at school was in love with her. 

  For whatever reason, however, she seemed to want to stay anonymous, and her name was never attached to any of her pictures. People at school always wondered why that was. As it happened, there was one student that knew the reason… 

  “This girl has been getting pretty popular lately.” Lukas pointed out. 

  “Hmm?” Emil hummed in a questioning tone, cocking his head slightly as turned to face his boyfriend. Emil, being the introverted, spacey person he was, had never noticed just how much the boys at his school talked about that girl, and was completely oblivious to her popularity. 

  Right as Emil stopped walking and turned, an ad with that same model popped up on the display screen behind him. By coincidence, the girl in the photo was standing in the same position as Emil, her head cocked slightly to the side. 

  Rather than answer Emil, Lukas found himself staring back and forth between his boyfriend and the picture behind him. The gears in his mind started spinning out of control as he struggled to put the pieces together and comprehend just what the hell he was looking at. There was no way what he was seeing was real. 

  “..kas? Lukas? Can you hear me? What are you staring at?” Emil asked impatiently. He wanted to get his candy so he could make it to the movie on time. 

  “That.” Lukas replied, pointing at the ad behind Emil. Emil turned, his face going red as he saw the picture. 

  “S-So what? I-It’s just some girl.” he tried to play it cool. 

  “Then why are you blushing and stuttering?” Lukas pressed. 

  “B-Because...uh...I…” Emil stuttered helplessly, fumbling for an explanation. 

  “That’s totally you in a dress!” Lukas accused as the pieces finally clicked all the way in his brain. 

  Emil made a sound akin to a squeak and clamped a hand over Lukas’s mouth. “Hush! If you couldn’t tell, this is  _ not _ something I want anyone finding out about!” he whispered hurriedly. He dragged Lukas off to Target, only stopping when they were in an empty aisle in the clothing section. 

  “I know you must have a lot of questions right now, but I can explain.” Emil said, out of breath from panicking. 

  “How in the hell did you become a female model?!” Lukas blurted as soon as Emil moved his hand from his mouth. 

  “Hush! Don’t say that so loud! It’s a long story, okay?” Emil sighed, still blushing madly. This was the one secret he had planned on keeping! 

  Lukas didn’t know what to say. After everything Emil told him yesterday, he didn’t think there was still so much he didn’t know about him. Emil truly was quite the enigma. “I’m listening.” He eventually said. 

  “Well, after you dumped me my life kinda went downhill. Without you around people started making fun of me again. Y-You know, cuz I look like a girl.” Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, Emil couldn’t help feeling ashamed of his appearance. “But one day I got really mad and thought, ‘fine, if I’m going to look like a girl, I might as well be a pretty one’ right?” 

  Lukas raised a brow at him. 

  “Yeah, I know, it’s stupid. Anyways I may or may not have put on a dress and some lipstick and gone to the mall where I knew some of the kids from school were hanging out. At first I was just going to go up to them and rub it in their faces that I didn’t care anymore if I was a little too feminine, but...well, then things got out of hand.” Emil glanced around, as if trying to make sure they were still alone. 

  “Out of hand how?”

  “Well, somehow they actually didn’t recognize me and some of the guys were flirting with me. I yelled at them to leave me alone and they didn’t, and next thing I knew mall security was having to separate us. Just my luck, some recruiting lady from a model agency saw the commotion and I guess I caught her eye because next thing I knew she was offering me a job.” Emil chuckled awkwardly at the end, clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. 

  “You’re joking.” Lukas gawked at him. If there weren’t plenty of ads around him proving that this story was true, he wouldn’t have believed it. 

  “Nope. At first I thought it was some scam, but I decided to roll with it for a while and it ended up being legit.” Emil added. “I ended up telling the lady that I was a boy, but instead of telling me to get lost she just dressed me up anyways and promised not to release my real name on any of the pictures. I was embarrassed at first, but it paid well and it was pretty funny hearing other guys talk about how pretty ‘that girl in the ad’ is. I didn’t know I got that popular until you told me, though.”

  Lukas narrowed his eyes, clearly thinking about something that upset him. 

  “Is something wrong?” Emil asked. “Are you mad at me for doing this?” Emil hoped Lukas wasn’t angry. He didn’t want this leading to another big misunderstanding. 

  “You did nothing wrong,” Lukas assured him, shaking his head. “I just can’t believe that every guy  _ and  _ girl at school officially wants to bang my boyfriend.” 

  “Huh!?” 

  “I’m just saying, all the girls at school like you because you’re a singer, and all the guys keep talking about how much they wanna screw the ad girl, which is also you.” 

  Emil took a moment to process what Lukas was saying, before he started laughing. “Lukas, are you scared someone is going to steal me away from you?” 

  “Maybe…” Lukas admitted. 

  Emil leaned up to kiss him soothingly. “Lukas, look at me.”

  Lukas nodded reluctantly and looked into his boyfriend’s mesmerizing violet eyes. 

  “I love, okay? Only you. I don’t even like girls, remember? And all the guys at our school are annoying as hell anyways. You have nothing to worry about, understand?” Emil said sternly. 

  “Yeah. Sorry, Em.” Lukas conceded. “I guess I’m just being paranoid again.”

  “Don’t be.” Emil smiled. “C’mon, let’s go get some candy. I don’t want to be late to the movie.” 

  Lukas smiled back and followed along. For a while the two of them walked around the store in a comfortable silence, Emil reattaching himself to Lukas’s arm. They were on their way to the theater when Emil suddenly piped up a question. 

  “Hey, I’ve been sharing an awful lot about myself lately.” He observed. “Don’t you have anything to tell me?”

  Lukas gulped. Even though he knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to not keep things to himself anymore, he still wasn’t prepared to bring up all the past memories he’d tried so hard to repress. 

  “No?” he tried to lie, but he couldn’t. Not to Emil. “Okay, yes. But not now.”

  Emil sighed. “After the movie, then? We could go to the food court and--”

  “No!” Lukas interrupted. “I-I mean, yes, after the movie is good. Just...not in public, please.” 

  “It can’t be that bad, can it?” Emil asked teasingly. 

  “Yes it can.” Lukas argued. 

  Emil fell silent, pursing his lips in thought. “...Are you sure we should still go to the movie? We can just go home if you want.” He offered. 

  Lukas refused. “No, I don’t want to ruin our date. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He kissed Emil again, hoping it would smooth things over. “I’m fine, really. Let’s just enjoy the movie now, and I’ll explain everything later.”

  “As soon as the movie’s over?”

  Lukas nodded. “As soon as the movie’s over.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Maze Runner reference, I couldn't resist. For those of you who don't know page 250 is a big thing in the fandom because it references the single most brutal, heart wrenching death of the entire series ;3


	5. Norway's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names  
> Lukas- Norway  
> Toby-New Zealand  
> Marama- New Zealand mom  
> Shane-New Zealand dad  
> Ehren-Kugelmugel  
> Ray-Molossia

Lukas, in the privacy of his mind, would say that his life started to turn out for the better when he met Emil. Of course no one would ask him a question like that. And Lukas hoped that he wouldn't have to tell anyone that. Not because he was embarrassed by his thoughts, but more because he didn't want to tell people what he thought of as private.  
Lukas’s early memories was of the back seats view from a car, and his mother in the front seat driving, while his father was sitting in the other studying.  
Most days he spent with his mother, spending time at anything that was public to the people. He would then spend his nights with his father learning to read, while his mother went out to ‘make money darling’. His father would walk him through business books, explaining what the word meant and helping him say the word.  
On the nights that he was up when mama came to pick him up, she would have the pretty red lipstick smeared, dark smudges around her eyes, and she would walk with a limp. She would always smile at him, kiss his forehead, and say, “Everything will be alright, darling.”  
Sometimes when he was asleep, he would wake up to crying. When he would get up to see who it was, he would find his mama in the lap of his dad. She would always be draped on him, arms around his neck, face hiding. She was always whispering something to low for Lukas to hear, but when his dad saw him he would point to the bed, in a silent command.  
He would always go back, but would never fall asleep till later, always remembering his mothers cries.  
Lukas didn't like those days, he didn't like the way his mother's smile were less warm, how her hand would always try not to touch him,  
His favorite days were when he got to see his father, almost everyday. He loved the way his mama wore the dresses, that she didn't usually wear, the way they both smiled and laughed. He also loved when his cousin came. His cousin with his is cinnamon bun hair, that he swore it was real cinnamon buns, and the way they could play together.  
At the time he only had a couple of ways to tell the time, the days when he saw his cousin, and the days when mama had cold smiles, and didn't touch anyone. The days daddy wasn't always there. The days when mama would cry, and hide it.  
It's a vague and only half remembered memory from before he had his first little brother. But he remembered, that in the tinny room that his dad had, him and mama were sitting in front of him. Mama had had red eyes and a wet face, she had been crying earlier he knew. She had come in, and had cried in his dad's arms. That had been when they told him he was going to have a baby sibling.  
Lukas had been so happy, a baby sibling that he could play with. When his sibling had been born his parents let him name the baby. They told him the gender, a boy just like him, and told him to choose the first name. In the end Lukas decided to name him Ray, he liked it and wanted to call the baby that.  
Ray had a head full of black hair and light brown eyes. Different from Lukas's light blonde hair and blue eyes. Also very different from dad and mama though mama did share the eyes with Ray. He was a sweet child always smiling and liked going to the park. When Lukas introduced Ray to his cousin, who was named Toby, they both had a fun time showing him new stuff.  
Lukas was the one that taught Ray on how to read. Lukas was six and was in kindergarten, while Ray was three. Mama was always working and dad was too. At six years old, he was watching his little brother in the apartment they moved into shortly before he was to go into kindergarten.  
The apartment was small, and only had a small bedroom, and a small bathroom. The kitchen and living room were connected so much it was like there was only one slightly small kitchen, that just had a couch in it.  
Lukas shared the bedroom with Ray, while mama and dad took the couch when they were here and were asleep.  
Lukas hadn't understood why they had to get the apartment, but he still got to see his cousin, during the summer so he didn't really care. Sure due to the fact that dad and mama were now working almost constantly he didn't get to see them, and he had to teach himself to cook and to raise his brother, but it was fine.  
When his parents sat him and Ray down, they said that mama was going to have a baby. Ray didnt care, he didn't see what it had to do with him, but Lukas was happy. After all another little sibling meant that he got to play with. After that mama had to stay with them for a time, she couldn't do hard work, so Lukas had to do it when his dad wasn't there. But that was fine he got to stay and see his mama more.  
This time he didn't get to name the kid, and since Ray didn't want to their parents named it. They choose Ehren for him, cause it turned out to be a boy. Ehren had white hair and reddish eyes, Lukas had overheard mama and dad talking to the doctor talking about Ehren. They had been talking about his hair, the doctor had said something about albinos and how the hair was something of an indicator that one might have it.  
Lukas didn't know what an albino is, but the tone of the doctor had him worried. Was it something that could hurt his new little brother, he hoped not. However from that day on, as he looked at his two little brothers, he made a promise to himself. He will protect his siblings to the best of his abilities.  
The years went by and dad got a high paying job. He was out more, and was coming in late, then leaving before the sun came up again. Mama was working more too, leaving right after she left Ehren with a babysitter.  
They moved when after Ehren was born, into a tiny house. It had three rooms, and Lucas shared a room with Ray. He didn't mind, but dad started to leave, having to go out to different places for his job. He was leaving more and more, until he was rarely home. Mama was leaving to, her job taking her places that didn't involve them.  
Lukas was being put in charge, and told to take care if his brothers. By the time Ehren was six, and he was thirteen, Lukas was waking up at five in the morning to have time to get everyone ready. He would make breakfast on Sundays, but during the week they had cereal and bagels. Then he would walk the both of his brothers to their bus stop. He was workings hard in school, but always left early to get home for them.  
When they got in trouble, he was the one to go and talk to the teachers, and pick them up and take them home, even if it was in the middle of class. He was also the one who helped them with homework, and went to parent teacher conferences. In six years he practically became a parent.  
The only days when he had something that looked like a break were during the summers and holidays. On holidays and during summers, his cousin would come and visit. It was fun, because on those days, anuty Marama would make breakfast and uncle Shane would make lunch. Together they would all make dinner, the meals would mostly be stuff that the two would have made if they were in their home.  
Then it all went to hell. It was on one of the raer days that mama and dad were home, Lukas and Toby wanted to hang out at the mall, but since Ray and Ehren didn't want to go, it was decided that Marama and Shane would take them while mama and dad woulds stay home with them.  
There was nothing to indicate that something would go wrong that day. It was a normal summer day, the sky blue the sun shining. The drive was perfectly fine, and they found a parking space just fine. And Lukas and Toby ran around and looked at stuff. When it was getting late Marama suggested that they get dinner at one of the restaurants near the house. It was agreed that they would stop at the bank to get money first, uncal Shane had said that they had used all the american cash that they had and needed to exchanged their money to have more american cash. So they went to the nearest bank that could exchange their money, and as they were waiting in line an explosion happened.  
Later after all is done, Lukas goes back and takes care of his siblling, mama and dad go back to work and Toby and aunt Marama and uncle Shane go back home. The only difference is, Lukas doesn’t contacke Toby anymore, because he doesn't remember Lukas anymore. Marama and Shane are six feet in the ground and in their Marama’s hometown.  
What had happened was this, as they were in line ten people came into the bank and they exploded the front door and make it so no one can get in. They had masks on and were carrying guns and bags. The shoot and make everyone lay on the floor and order everyone to empty their pockets. A couple of them walk around and watch them as the others start making the workers put money in the bags.  
Then they hear sirens out front and the men start to get panicky, they are quick to push them up near a wall and aim at them. They ask who called the police. When no one answers they say they will start to shoot people randomly, the they grab Lukas. They put a gun to his head and looks at the others. They say they someone better tell who called the cops, or he will die.  
Toby gets up, and as Lukas stares at him he know s what he will say and is horrified. Because he is about to lie to the men and get himself killed. All for him, it will be all his fault. And his aunt knows what Toby will say, and she gets ready to put herself in front of Toby. And when the man that has Lukas just tightened his grip on him and aims the gun at Toby she pushes him away and takes the bullet.  
Days later, years later, Lukads remembers the crack of Toby’s head hitting the floor made, he will remember the face that aunt Marama makes when the bullet hits her, the quiet “I love you and tell them I love them please” she says right before the light fades from her eyes. Lukas will remember how his uncle yelled and lunged at the gunmen, getting shot right as the policemen get into the bank. He will remember how the man holding him let go and how he collapsed on the ground near Marama, just looking at her and trying to commit her to memory.  
Days latter after he goes to see Toby, silent tears welled up in his eyes when he recalls the words “who are you?” that are said to him. He won't let them fall and he will never let his siblings see them. When his parents tell him that Toby won’t be staying with them he would ask why. Why were they letting the only family that would talk to them child to go with people who would never let them see him again.  
Because that was where Toby was going, to the people who had cast his parents out when they found out that mama was having him. To the people who would never let Lukas see him again, who would erase Lukas from all parts of Toby’s life.  
And Lukas just shut down, he didn’t smile anymore except for little twicheds at the corners, and only at his little brothers. He didn’t take any joy from doing anything, not books or his old violin that had been his dad’s. Life went on automatically for the rest of the summer, and it would continued so if he hadn’t met his Emil.


	6. Update

Hey guys. Sorry about not updating in three months. We’ve decided to go on indefinite hiatus, we’ve all been trying to come up with ideas in that time, but nothing was a solid idea. The author who started this project orphaned their account, just the other day and we don’t exactly know where we want to go. We don’t know when or if we’ll be back, but as things stand as of right now none of us know what to do. Thank you for being patient with us, Drowninginfandomsandships, Hetaliafan2000, ImGoingToRegretGivingMyselfThisUsername


End file.
